


🐙Ass Class🐙

by Lazy_Muffin



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Luv ma babies, M/M, MaeIso, ass class, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-07 20:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Muffin/pseuds/Lazy_Muffin
Summary: Texting AU! Sort of ... anyway, a bunch of cringy, strange and wholesome moments which occur in the Ass Class group chat. Oh, and they play video games ... and meet a sweet little girl who lives with Karma? Anyway! Ships ÙwÚ





	1. Welcome to the GC

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy 😁
> 
> Ps: I've made a discord server for all of my works! Pls join and help me update it as I go along!  
https://discord.gg/JXkJsus

**KKayano added NShiota, KAkabane and 25 others**

**KKayano named the chat** **🐙 Ass Class 🐙**

**KKayano:** Yo peeps! I've made this gc for us to get to know each other better

**KKayano:** Oh, and ig for planning assassinations aswell

**HMaehara:** 'ig' lol

**KKayano:** I actually really just wanted to see what would happen if all of us were in a group chat

**KKayano:** 'cuz we're all weird af

**KKayano:** also...

**KKayano changed their name to Pudding is my true love**

**Pudding is my true love changed YIsogai to Ikemen**

**Pudding is my true love changed MKataoka to Class Prez**

**Pudding is my true love changed MKimura to Apollo Justice**

**Pudding is my true love changed KAkabane to Karma's a bitch**

**Pudding is my true love changed NShiota to What the actual frickety heck is my gender?**

**Karma's a bitch:** lmao

**What the actual frickety heck is my gender?:** shut up >\\\\\<

**Pudding is my true love changed KTakabayashi to I wish I were 2 dimensional**

**Pudding is my true love changed HKurahashi to Bug life**

**Pudding is my true love changed KHazama to That scary girl in the corner over there**

**That scary girl in the corner over there:** >:)

**Pudding is my true love changed RNakamura to Rio de Janeiro**

**Pudding is my true love changed TOkajima to Perv**

**Perv:** HEY!!

**Pudding is my true love:** it's tru tho

**Perv:** :'(

**Pudding is my true love changed TYada to Yada yada**

**Pudding is my true love changed TSugino to Sugino Strike!**

**Pudding is my true love changed HOkano to United opener**

**Pudding is my true love changed RChiba to Real estate ebay**

**Pudding is my true love changed RTerasaka to Real meth recipe**

**United opener:** Why ...?

**Pudding is my true love:** Don't question it :D

**Pudding is my true love changed KMimura to Koki Kola**

**Pudding is my true love changed RHayami to Female Chiba**

**Pudding is my true love changed YFuwa to My life is an anime**

**Pudding is my true love changed SSugaya to Sasuke Uchiha**

**Pudding is my true love changed SHara to Genderbent Hunk Garret**

**Pudding is my true love changed TMuramatsu to I am the noodle man**

**Pudding is my true love changed TYoshida to I still ride tricycles, what of it?**

**Pudding is my true love changed MOkuda to Bill Nye the science guy**

**Bill Nye the science guy:** Bill Bill Bill Bill

**Bill Nye the science guy:** sorry, I just had to :D

**HMaehara:** Lol

**Pudding is my true love changed HMaehara to Womanizing bastard**

**Womanizing bastard:** O□O

**Womanizing bastard:** I thought we were friends!?

**Pudding is my true love:** You thought wrong òwó

**Sugino Strike! Changed YKanzaki to Beautiful Angel**

**Beautiful Angel:** Aww thanks Sugino! 😁

**Sugino Strike!:** Np 😊

**Bug life added TKarasama and IJélavic**

**Rio de Janeiro changed IJélavic to Miss Bitch**

**Miss Bitch:** HEY!! 😡

**Rio de Janeiro:** '\\(UuU )/`

**Bug life changed TKarasama to ♡♡Mr K♡♡**

**♡♡Mr K♡♡:** What is this?

** added Korosensei**

**Pudding is my true love:** Wait wha-

**Pudding is my true love:** Who added the octopus!?

**Korosensei:** Nyeh heheheheh

**Korosensei:** Well I did of course! You guys must have forgotten me, so I took the liberty of adding myself to the chat aswell.

**Pudding is my true love:** Ugh ... that defeats the whole purpose of this chat!

**Korosensei:** Nyeh heheheheh

**Karma's a bitch:** This could be fun >:D

**Karma's a bitch changed Korosensei to Perverted Octopus**

**Perverted Octopus:** Ò□Ó!!

**Perverted Octopus:** How rude! I am not a perverted octopus!

**Karma's a bitch:** oh, but of course not.

**Karma's a bitch:** Let me change that for you

**Karma's a bitch changed Perverted Octopus to 🐙Perverted Octopus🐙**

**🐙Perverted Octopus🐙:** Thankyou Karma-

🐙**Perverted Octopus🐙:** hey!! :'(

**Karma's a bitch:** ヽ(Ù v Ú)ノ

**What the actual frickety heck is my gender?:** Heh Heh, scary...


	2. Mario Kart Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itona finds the gc in his messages.  
He invites the others to play mario kart :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how short this is! Next chapter will be longer, and it won't be on the gc... pls enjoy!

**IHirobe:** Why is there a random group chat in my messages?

**Ritsu:** I believe that Kayano has created this chat for our class to mingle as well as creating assassination plans, although, I think they're just goofing off.

**Womanizing bastard:** O□O!! I'll have you know that mingling with others is very important! AND we are not goofing off! ... mostly ...

**IHirobe:** Ah. I see. Well in that case.

**IHirobe changed their name to Technology is my wife**

**Technology is my wife changed Ritsu to Our very own A.I. hacker girl**

**Technology is my wife:** Anyway, I'm bored. Does anyone wanna come over and play Mario Kart with me?

**Ikemen:** I'll go :)

**Womanizing bastard:** Same here :)

**RTerasaka:** Count me in!

**Our very own A.I. hacker girl:** I'll be there too!

**What the actual frickety heck is my gender?:** Me and Karma will be there too

**Rio de Janeiro:** Same here

**Technology is my wife:** Wow. That's alot more than I expected.

**Karma's a bitch:** If your place isn't big enough, we can always go to mine ... just meet us at 21 xxxxx street in around 10-15 minutes ...

**Rio de Janeiro:** us ...? 👀

**Karma's a bitch:** *evil glare*

**Rio de Janeiro:** heh heh. Nvm


End file.
